Handheld powered lubricators, commonly known as “grease guns” have extensive use for servicing bearings and other components of vehicles, farming equipment, and industrial machines. A grease gun typically includes a pump having a reciprocal plunger, a reservoir of grease, and a discharge hose.
Grease guns have been in use for years. Some grease guns have a pump that can be manually powered by being pumped with one hand of the user while the other hand of the user directs the hose so as to deliver grease onto the area to be greased. There are also grease guns powered by either a battery or an air pump. With these grease guns, a trigger is pressed, while holding the grease gun with one hand, and the hose is directed with the other hand onto the area to be greased.
In some grease guns, the discharge hose is in the form of a flexible hose, and the user must make sure to keep one hand on the grease gun, and the other hand on the flexible hose. These types of grease guns are useful because they allow for the user to more easily access grease fittings, which are often in hard to reach places. In other grease guns, it is known to have the discharge hose be in the form of a rigid hosepipe, which allows for users to not have to utilize their free hand to guide the hose. However, with these grease guns, it is often difficult or impossible to reach many grease fittings due to the rigidity of the hosepipe.
Regardless of the type of hose utilized by the grease gun, grease fittings are often located in places that are hard to see. Grease fittings are often located in dark and hard to reach places. Not being able to properly see the grease fitting to which grease is being applied is a problem for many technicians. A lack of ability to readily locate the grease fitting will not only consume unnecessary time, but may lead to either too much grease being applied, or not enough, simply because the technician cannot see how much grease is needed for the particular grease fitting. This waste of time and grease is of course undesirable. There is therefore a need for a simple and cost effective way to ensure that there is an adequate amount of light on the grease fitting to allow for technicians to readily access and properly grease the fittings.